¿Tu y yo? ¿O yo con quien?
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: 3 personas distintas en cada drabble, ¿Quien con quien y porque?, nadie entiende el porque los ponen juntos... ¿Porque deberian de estar juntos?
1. Shun y Alice o Shun y Fabia

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hace mucho tiempo, un par de gemelas se enamoraron del mismo hombre, que de alguna manera les correspondía, pero al no decidir quien de las dos era mas importante para el, las embargo de pena y dolor pues el prefería estar con ambos en lugar de elegir a una, asi que ambas se transformaron en aves y surcaron el cielo hasta perderse en el horizonte"<em>

Era verdad, era mentira, y una difícil decisión como muchas cosas en la vida.

Porque si , el era un hombre que se había enamorado –oh eso quería creer- mas sin embargo, no se había enamorado de un par de gemelas, mas bien, se había enamorado de dos de sus amigas , y lo peor del caso es que ambas parecían corresponderle.

¿A cual elegir? ¿A que lado ir?

¿Quedarse en su planeta o irse a otro? ¿Naranja o azul? ¿Nieve o primavera?

Era mas que obvio, que a pesar de su forma de ser y de poder pensar tan claramente no podía tomar una elección tan difícil, ya que por un lado, la pelinaranja siempre había estado a su lado y probablemente lo había esperado, mientras que la peliazul había estado una temporada con el.

Debia elegir rápido

O si no, se quedaría como el perro de las dos tortas

"Ni con una, ni con la otra."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguna sugerencia? <strong>

**¿Opinen sobre con quien debe quedarse y porque?**


	2. Dan y Runo o Dan y Mira

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

><p>La gente no parecía tener ningún límite, mas bien, tal vez su único límite seria el cielo, pero eso sería tiempo aparte, ya que muchas personas habían demostrado que distintas formas que no tenían ningún límite, aunque esa persona fuese derrotada.<p>

Una castaño es un claro ejemplo, ya que aunque el pierde siempre sigue intentando hasta superarse y superar a los demás.

Una peli azul, que siempre ah estado a su lado, demuestra que su límite por esperarlo, es inacabable.

Y una peli naranja, que no importaba de qué lado de la banda estaba, su límite de triunfar por el bien de su país, nunca se acabo.

Tres personas, como siempre, cada quien con una idea diferente, una forma diferente de pensar y de ser, ya que ninguna persona, nunca es igual, y jamás lo seria.

Sin embargo.

Solo hay un camino, y el camino es tan estrecho, que solo dos personas pueden pasar.

¿Con cuál de los dos se debería de quedar?

Si ambas chicas, a pesar de tener un extraño carácter, demostraban que en el fondo eran personas realmente amables, aunque para su mala suerte, ambas muestran interés, pero solo una debería de ser capaz de lograr obtener su mirar.

Después de todo, en el camino del amor… ¿Cuál de las dos se ganara su corazón?

¿Cuál de las dos lo habrá cautivado?

¿La peli azul desde la niñez o la peli naranja desde Nueva Vestroia?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien se queda con quien y porque?<strong>


	3. Keith y Lync o Alice y Lync

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>En la vida siempre hay dilemas, elecciones, unas son más difíciles que otras y algunas sumamente fáciles a simple vista. El amor, por supuesto, nunca había sido de lo más fácil del mundo, y probablemente, jamás lo seria. La edad en términos del amor, jamás importaba, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.<p>

Ya que frente a él se encontraban dos caminos, de los cuales obviamente, solo uno podía elegir, mas no se podía decidir.

El camino de la derecha, tenia arboles con matices naranjas, un hermoso y bello camino vallado por las hojas del mismo color, con una extraña sensación de ternura y tranquilidad, que prometía llevarte a ver un bello y hermoso atardecer.

Mientras tanto, el camino de la izquierda poseía un hermoso cielo azul, junto a un radiante sol, aunque el camino tenía la sensación de mostrar seriedad y madurez, no podía evitar un toque de nostalgia sobre su familia.

Y ahí estaba, ahí se encontraba, en medio de los dos, la persona que podía convertirse en la llave del corazón de cualquiera de los dos, oh cualquiera de los dos se podían convertir en su cerradura.

El camino de la derecha era dulce, amigable, amable, sonriente y cálido, aunque con una extraña aura aparte de la que ya se había mencionado, tal vez esta aura era por sus anteriores vivencias, que le llenaban de algún tipo de arrepentimiento y culpa. ¿Cómo debería de ser la llave para su corazón? Tal vez debía de ser ¿Feliz?, sonriente como ella, y que le hiciese ver siempre una sonrisa y comprensión, pero ¿Acaso ella quería eso?... Era probable, que el bello matiz de color naranja que había en el camino, ya se encontrara invadido por uno oscuro y reservado… Tal vez aquel corazón esperaba a alguien más y no a él.

El camino de la izquierda, por su parte, era tranquilo, sereno, callado, inteligente, tal vez esa era la imagen que trataba de dar en lugar de ser el, realmente, pero al igual que el otro camino, no podía ocultar aquella otra aura llena de tristeza que le seguía, tal vez, era también arrepentimiento por alguna traición oh algo parecido. ¿Cómo debía de ser la llave de su corazón? Probablemente su llave debería de ser totalmente contraria a él, para que lograsen complementarse entre ellos dos, a pesar de las probables discusiones. Su llave debía de ser feliz, juguetón, insoportable, pero tierno y hermoso, sin embargo, la pregunta era… ¿A él le gustaría?

Porque si, porque la persona que se encontraba en medio sabia que ambos caminos cojeaban del mismo pie, y no solo por la tristeza, sino mas bien por la carga involuntaria que tenían los dos.

Ella preocupándose por todos menos por ella

Y él, preocupándose por su familia menos por él.

Pero… ¿Lo amarían?, ¿Qué tal si realmente ninguno de los dos querían una llave?

Tal vez lo trajeran como una pelota: "Te la paso a ti, me la regresas y de nuevo te la mando", hasta que la pelota se rompiera y la dejaran abandonada, porque tal vez para ellos, el amor no era tan importante, asi que…

¿Qué camino escoger?

¿La derecha peli naranja? O ¿El rubio de la izquierda?

Que cruel dilema, que cruel decisión

¿Y si ninguno de los dos lo amaba? A fin de cuentas, la derecha parecía tener una llave negra en algún lugar, mientras el de la izquierda no sabía si aceptar oh esperar por otra llave en azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus opiniones, ¿Quien se queda con quien y porque?<strong>


	4. Shun y Alice

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

><p>El naranja le ilumino eternamente, con aquella bella y agradable sonrisa le dio la mano y le ayudo a continuar caminando, su llave finalmente encajo en una cerradura y con ella se quedo… Aquella bella joven que siempre había estado ahí cuando se le necesitaba, aquella que siempre trataba de hacer algo por los demás, se había convertido en la luz de sus ojos.<p>

Sabía que la joven peli azul, a la que había rechazado, no se encontraba para nada triste, debido a que debía estar en su país para protegerlo, es que poco tiempo tenia para enamorarse o sentir algo por alguien, la mejor elección que pudo hacer fue irse con la peli naranja, que dispuesta y sonriente, dio su llave para abrir su frio y encerrado corazón.

Ahora solo quedaba ver el mañana… El nuevo amanecer, y disfrutar de él igual que el atardecer…

_Cuando el cielo se teñía de naranja, para dar paso o dejar atrás el negro de la oscuridad._

* * *

><p>Espero y lloren con el ultimo que ya tengo planeado, sera lo ultimo yaoi que veran de mi ._.<p> 


	5. Dan y Runo

**Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

><p>Tan estrecho había sido en un principio, con el paso de su andar poco a poco se fue agrandando.<p>

Tomados de la mano ellos fueron avanzando, entre risas, sonrisas, discusiones, con el amor a flor de piel y jugando entre ellos por aquel camino lograron pasar.

Y a un gran prado de flores lograron llegar.

Sus corazones se abrieron con las llaves de ambos, sus miradas se iluminaron tan solo de verse entre ellos y la ternura apareció de alguna parte de los dos.

Amigos de pequeños habían sido.

De mas grandes poco a poco esto se transformo.

Amándose el uno al otro terminaron en una relación.

Ella de cabello azulado le demostró la belleza interna que llevaba y le marcaba.

El de cabello castaño le hizo ver entonces una faceta más madura de sí mismo, y una nueva oportunidad nació en su amor, más maduro y seguro de sí mismo, finalmente a su lado se quedo.

Juntos ahora… Para siempre… Por aquel camino del que ya jamás regresarían, pues al llegar a lo mas hondo del corazón del contrario no deseaban salir ya.

Pues la felicidad había alcanzado… ¿Qué sentido tenía todo lo demás?

Juntos al fin, se quedarían siempre en el principio, pues su amor nacería siempre y asi este jamás moriría.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.


	6. Solo

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

Nota de la autora: Bien, aqui vuelvo finalmente con el final... Por dios, aseguro que tengo escrito esto desde hace 2 meses -creo- y no lo habia subido porque no lo habia transcrito y siempre se me olvidaba XD... En fin, pues ultimo capitulo y como ultimo y precioso capitulo vuelvo a lo que hice la mayor parte de mis fanfics... aww... Es tan hermoso *.* ... Otra cosa... Si, soy debil, muy debil ;-;... Asi que me largo a otra categoria xD que tengan un buen dia :3

* * *

><p>El camino con matices anaranjados finalmente había encontrado su llave, aquel joven dentro de las sombras finalmente se aventuro a salir y hacerse notar en ese lugar, logrando de inmediato un efecto positivo, en aquel lugar lleno de vida y felicidad… Pero, la cerradura naranja aun feliz, no podía evitar llenarse de tristeza ante el recuerdo de aquella pequeña e infantil llave rosa, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Qué fue lo que le habría ocurrido a su infantil y adorable actitud?<p>

El camino dorado, de bello y azulado cielo continuaba igual que solo o incluso peor a diferencia del principio, sin embargo, su mirada llena de indiferencia cada día parecía perder más rápido la luz, la esperanza, la felicidad, todos aquellos sentimientos positivos cada día se iban haciendo más débiles… Tal vez ahora la palabra "Felicidad" ya no existía en su mundo.

Espero por mucho tiempo –lo sabia- aquella pequeña y tierna llave rosa jamás se dio por vencida y continuo esperando sin importarle el tiempo –lo sabia- pero el mismo tiempo fue demasiado para tan frágil criatura… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?...

La pobre y joven llave, nunca jamás se canso, sin embargo su tiempo en el mundo –de la indecisión de ellos-se termino antes de lo que hubiese deseado. Cuando finalmente el cielo se iba a abrir hacia él, noto entonces –con horror- como la llave reposaba en total tranquilidad y serenidad… Con frio y soledad acompañándola sintiendo a su vez como si algo apuñalara su corazón…

No importa cuánto llorara, no volvería… Ahora sufriría el castigo, se quedaría asi, culpándose y dedicándose a una fría y solitaria vida, después de todo esa había sido su decisión… ¿No es asi?... El haberse dado cuenta tan tarde, fue el camino que eligió… Pero…

Lo sabía, siempre lo comprendería y su soledad se lo recordaría… Le recordaría que nadie, que ninguna persona jamás de los jamases podría ocupar el lugar de tan pequeña criatura que aunque tarde, logro entender que lo había cautivado… Nadia ocuparía el lugar de su pequeño… De su pequeño y amado_ Lync_…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hacerle eso a Lync siempre me ah echo feli -w-

¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Ensaladas? ¿Una ballena?


End file.
